


Shine like The Sun

by Lunarlux



Series: On shot two shot, red shot blue shot [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Magical Stiles Stilinski, One Shot, celticgod!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlux/pseuds/Lunarlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t look now.” She whispers breathily into his ear. Stiles shakes his head, she’s not real, he thinks. “Oh but I am, my dear.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine like The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any plans continuing this, but maybe if I'm persuaded enough I might. 
> 
> This is un'beta'd so please tell me if you find any mistakes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Don’t look now.” She whispers breathily into his ear. Stiles shakes his head, _she’s not real_ , he thinks. “Oh but I am, my dear.” He turns to face her, and she’s floating next to him, her white hair wrapped up in an intricate braid, her grey eyes glowing, and her dark red lips in a wicked smile.

“Go away.” He croaks, he sits against the hard wall, the grass cold underneath him. The blood from the scratches on his stomach still bleeds, soaking his shirt in his blood. He’s dying, and he knows it.

It’s as if she’s read his mind, because she says, “Not so fast, Lugh. We’ve still got work to do.” She hovers her hand over his wounds. “This might hurt.” She delicately places her hands over his wound and a cool watery feeling pours over him. That feeling is soon replaced with the worst burning sensation he’s ever felt, and he shuts his eyes.

When they open, he finds himself next to a lake. He gets up and walks towards it, his throat dry and begging for water. He kneels down and cups his hands together, and he drinks. He closes his eyes when he splashes water on his face. When he looks in the water, he’s met with bright orange eyes. Memories hit him like a punch in the face. “Arianrhod, “he gasps, and turns to see her pale body wrapped in a silver dress.

“Welcome back.” She smiles and reaches out to grasp his hand. He smiles back and looks down to see he’s in a suit that shimmers with the colors of the sun.

He turns to her and says, “Now what were you saying about work?”


End file.
